


Ice on the Ground

by enviouspride



Series: Virion Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviouspride/pseuds/enviouspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds that he appreciates the view in Emprise du Lion a lot more than the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a prompt on dragon_age@LJ.

Emprise du Lion was a veritable winter wonderland. Everyone had argued that this was not normal and that they needed the river to continue their normal trade routes, Dorian was not convinced. It seemed like everything in the south was frozen and covered in snow or a desert - a cold desert at that. He hardly ever longed for home, but when he was in a flimsy tent with 3 blankets wrapped around him, wondering if he'd ever feel his toes again, he missed the warmth of Qarinus.

He had watched Virion for most of the day with wonder, the damn elf had his chest exposed to the frozen ait and bare feet. Make preserve him, bare feet in the snow. Despite how cold it made Dorian feel by merely looking at him Virion had seemed so at home with the snow falling around him. His red hair a brilliant contrast against the white hills.

Dorian shed the blankets as muffled voices became louder outside the tent. Loud voices usually meant food, food meant at least slightly more warmth. By the campfire were Inquisition recruits huddled together, clouds of steam escaping their bowls of stew. The cook was still dishing up, but before Dorian could make his way over Varric had thrust a hot bowl into his hands.

"The Inquisitor still isn't back," the dwarf said, cradling his own bowl between his hands.

"No, he said he was going to scout the lake. There's a view - up there," Dorian pointed towards the incline out of the camp, "I think we should see him returning from there." Varric only nodded, knowing better than to make any smart quips or remarks. It was nice to have someone simply understand, not that that appreciation would ever be voiced.

At the top of the hill was a break in the foliage and a view of the frozen lake below. The world was still as Dorian took in the area below, it was easy to see from above how much of a shell Emprise du Lion had become; surely there must have been life there before?

Varric spotted the Inquisitor first, pointing down to where the man stood in the middle of the frozen lake, "well, so much for scouting," the dwarf commented. As Dorian followed his friend's gaze he caught sight of the Inquisitor...skating? Bad enough that the man refused to wear shoes with that particular 'traditional elven' ensemble, now said bare feet were propelling him across thick sheets of ice, with a little help from Lavellan's ice magic. Mesmerised, Dorian followed his lover's every movement - Virion was not the most graceful of elves and that showed as he nearly fell arse over tit at least twice. He seemed to glow, so full of excitement and child-like curiosity that made Dorian's heart swell strangely in his chest. For a few long minutes Dorian forgot the cold altogether, too busy keeping his eyes locked on the red-headed elf.

"I think I finally understand now, Varric."

"Words, Sparkler. You're going to have to explain a little bit better than that."

A tut in the back of his throat, "the nickname. Firecracker." He hadn't meant it to sound so wistful as the name rolled so perfectly off his tongue and the mirth in Varric's eyes did nothing to calm the heat he felt in his cheeks. Maker's breath, he was not a giggling school girl!

"What can I say, my instincts have never been wrong yet. I don't think he'd feel the cold out there even if he was stripped down to his birthday suit."

Ah, now there was an image Dorian could get behind.


End file.
